


Simple life

by souvenierrome



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenierrome/pseuds/souvenierrome
Summary: Christmas AU Where Emily almost ruins a surprise for Mulder.
Relationships: Dana Scully & Emily Sim, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Emily Sim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Simple life

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in years i hope you enjoy, forgive any mistakes ✨

Scully was laying between Mulder and a heavy sleeping Emily that came to their bed after Mulder carried her to bed. Was a quiet Christmas Eve between the three of them, the heavy snow hitting the window and the smell of cookies inside their home. 

In the morning Mulder turned to cuddle Scully bringing the arm around the two women he loved, he felt Emily move to reach his fingers and squeeze them so he moved to face her. Emily was face to face with Scully one hand holding her moms pjs and the other her fathers finger.

“Morning Em” Mulder said softly putting his head on Scully’s shoulder.

“Morning Daddy” Emily started to climb her moms to get over her dad.

“Now i’m a mountain for you to climb??” Scully wakes over the sound of her baby soft giggles. 

“Morning Mommy” Emily said throwing herself over Scully to hold into her. 

“Merry Christmas baby” She smells Emily’s hair holding her closer as possible, she looks over Mulder who was watching the exchange between them.

“Merry Christmas for you too” Scully smiled as he move to kiss her deeply. “A Very Merry Christmas Actually” she smile breaking the kiss “I’m starving. Can we have breakfast?? What do you think Em? Pancakes?”

“PANCAKES!” Emily turned around to face Mulder who was pleased by her excitement.

“Okay, Okay, I’ll feed you two” He started to get up. “Wanna help monkey?” He holds his arms over Emily who takes and twist so she was on his back.

“Don’t take to long Dana!” Emily shouts crossing the door so her mom.

“I won’t Emily” 

She get up and move to the bathroom where she closes the door behind her. She unbutton the matching onesies that the three of them were wearing to pee, She remember the day they were doing the christmas dinner shopping and Emily pointed to some onesie on the store and Mulder out of nowhere had founded the right matches for the adults of the house. 

Scully couldn’t say no that day, She was too overwhelmed to say a single no, in the next day she came back to the store and bought a fourth one, was a small one, that day she decided Mulder’s gift would be that. That day Dana Scully did a pregnancy test in the morning, not one but five to really be sure, almost got caught in the act by a very curious Emily, in that same week she went to the doctor, did a blood test to confirm and set a date for a sonogram right after christmas. 

When she was washing her hands and her eyes started traveling her body, the onesie was opened and her spaghetti strap top was exposed, these past days she notice a few things getting bigger, her appetite, her boobs and her touch-sensitivity, which was quiet pleasing for her and for Mulder. 

“Hey Scully, there’s a very...”  
“Jesus Mulder, my heart...”

Mulder opens the bath door startling Scully out of her thoughts.

“Sorry... I didn’t meant to scare you...” he was behind her, holding her while looking at the mirror in front of them. “There’s a very hungry toddler in the kitchen” He continues kissing her neck, holding her closer.

“And you decided to leave her alone... IN THE KITCHEN” Scully turns to her side to look at him, but quickly turns her vision back to the mirror to watch mulder button up her onesie.

“It wasn’t a very smart move now that i’m thinking...” He reached the button under her breasts, Scully watched the reflection Mulder’s mouth water over her cleavage. “I can’t...”

“think straight right now, Mulder?” Scully turns around, takes over the buttons till the last one. “We have a very hungry toddler in the kitchen and a very...” She gets closer to him mouth “very.. hungry mom here” Scully looks from his eye to his mouth back to his eyes sending all the signals he didn’t need right now. “C’mon we still have the presents to open” Scully leaves their bathroom, heading to the kitchen.

“I rather open oth...” He’s following her but Scully stoped by the living room watching Emily.

“Emily? What are you doing?” 

“I was just looking and I thought wouldn’t matter if I open one” Emily was with an open box full of paper inside in front of her looking over her parents.

“But that one is Daddy’s.” Scully still paralyzed by the door. And Emily turned the box top to see ‘daddy’ wrote on the corner.

“Sorry... You guys were taking too long...” Emily’s eyes followed Mulder who got into the kitchen, picked the pancakes plates and headed to the living room sitting on the floor right besides Emily. Scully sits down on the floor with them, Emily crawling to Scully’s lap to say sorry and let her daddy open her present.

“It’s not a big deal Scully...” He pulls out a bunch of papers until he finds a envelope, he looks at both of the girls, opened the envelope and reads out loud for them. “Your presence is requested on Thursday 27th at 1pm... Should i be scared?”  
Emily laughed at his face expression.

“Go on Mulder, you’re making me sick!” Scully rushed him who started to take more paper out of the box until he pulls up a baby size red onesie.

“Scully...” He was amazed by that really small peace of clothing 

“Dana...” Emily looked up 

“Emily, Fox” She replied with a big smile on her face.

“Mommy I don’t think i fit on that..” Emily tried to reach the onesie “Besides i’m already wearing mine”

“Oh sweetie, i don’t think this one is for you...” he hands the onesie for her. “Scully is this true??”

With tears in her eyes “If you look on the bottom of the box you’ll see the five positive pregnancy tests and the blood test I did” Mulder starts to dig inside the box to find the treasure that Scully described 

“Emily... I think, no, no, I’m definitely sure that this is for your baby brother or baby sister”

“What?” Emily started to crawl into Mulder’s lap.

“Scully come over here and open your Onesie.” Mulder instructed her.

“See Emily this means..” he holds the paper with the blood test saying positive “that mommy has a baby inside her tummy and next christmas probably the baby will be matching us”

By the time he explained to her, Emily’s eyes where huge full of questions but with a simple line Scully comforted her.

“You’ll be a big sister Emily” Scully whispered to her. 

Mulder started to kiss Scully’s face holding her closer and closer. Emily didn’t quite know what that meant but she knew was huge news and her parent were so happy.

“Can i see mommy’s tummy?” She got up from Mulder’s knee to face Scully

“Sure you can” Scully started to get up and roll her onesie down. “It’s a little too early to see something but in a couple of weeks it’ll show. Mommy will get huge”

“Says here you’re 8 weeks Scully, that means...”

“Halloween Mulder, Halloween” Mulder is with an ‘O’ shaped in his mouth remembering that night her Halloween costume.

“I can’t wait to meet you” Emily said to her mom’s tummy and hugged her tight.

They spend the whole morning opening christmas presents and eating pancakes, Mulder gets up to do the dishes while Scully was setting Emily to watch some Disney Christmas Special on tv. When they both meet on the kitchen, Mulder could finally kiss her the way he meant and wrap his arms around her, touch her with all his heart.

“This is the GREATEST Christmas present of all time” He moves his hand over her stomach.

“Don’t forget the girl sitting in the couch is a christmas present too” She laughed

“The two of them...Scully the two of them” He breaths out, getting on his knees to talk to the baby “God i didn’t meet you yet buddy but i already love you the most” 

Scully’s fingers play around with Mulder’s hairs with tears rolling over her cheeks, she wanted to give this moment to him, after everything they went through. So he gets up and don’t let those dark thoughts tim into her mind.

“How’s morning sickness, Scully?” Mulder says drying her tears with his fingers.

“None, it’s too early” 

“You know what they say, late sickness is a sign of a boy Scully” He grabs Scully’s hand, leaving the kitchen to join Emily on the couch, while Scully was trying fight his theory on her mind, to not believe in his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or any request!


End file.
